Life is a Test
by TheIrishPixie
Summary: Follow the gang as they tackle senior year! Will Emmett graduate?Will love bloom between Bella and Edward?What about Jasper and Alice? And will Rosalie get her man ? Read to find out! They will tackle tests ,homework,studying ,parents and most importantly love but what humorous and dramatic situations will they end up before they're happy .UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Getting ready!

Apov:

Beep...beep...beep...beep .Ugh god when will that alarm clock shut up .Wait I don't even have an alarm clock. "Emmett!"I yell ."Yes pixie ?"he said excitement in his tone .I open my eyes and see his face waaaaaay past my space bubble and his left eye was twitching ...maybe mom should get that checked out ."What the hell are you doing in my room!?"I screamed into his ear ."Ow Jeesh Alice that hurt ,anyway aren't you excited ?! It's our first day of senior year !" he said while jumping practically breaking my bed ."Emmett this isn't technically your first day ,you got held back last year"I said ."Yeah I know I failed most of my classes last year but this year im going to suceed plus I get to do it with you ,Ed,Bells,Rose and Jas,whats up with you anyway ? Your not usually this cranky ,your usually all happy and stuff"He said looking puzzled and yet happy ."Yeah but you just interrupted my beauty sleep "I pointed out .He laughed at me and skipped out which doesn't look right on someone that muscular.I rolled lazily out of bed and stumbled my way down the stairs .Must have my coffee! After I finally got down the flights of stairs .I walked slowly into the mom Esme was making breakfast and Edward my other brother was having cereal he smiled at me and I smiled back untill I realised mom had my coffee made ,god I love my mum.I quickly said hi to my dad Carlisle who was reading the news while taking a sip of his coffee .He smiled at me "Good Morning Alice "he said cheerfully .I did my best to smile but I don't think it came out right thank god he knows im not a morning person. Until I get my coffee .For all of you who don't know Alice + Coffee=Happy and energetic Alice. I grabbed my coffee mmmmm... I finished that and went up stairs to get dressed .I carefully selected my outfit fashion matters! I chose my black skinny Leigh jeans ,with a white tube top with a ruffled trim and a black bow attached round the middle .I put on white crochet ballet shoes they had a cute little white bow on them and then looked in the mirror and smiled perfect .Make-up and hair time ,I thought to myself .For my eye shadow I put on glittery silver colour that didn't go past the eyelid and eyeliner that started thin, and a bit away from the inside and got thicker as it reached the outside and then flicked out .I didn't put too much or too less mascara very pale pink blush and peach-pink lipstick .I put on a few studded silver and black bangles ,a long silver locket and grabbed a white handbag that had a black bow on it .Hehe Bow style .Finally I did my short hair the way I like it .I ran back down for breakfast .I sighed I'm ready.

RosePOV:

I was so excited not that I'm excited much ,but this is senior year and I'm finally going to make my move on Emmett .I ate my breakfast really fast and dashed up my stairs to get dressed .Hmm what to wear ?.I got out my red frill detail bustier top ,Black skinny jeans and my gold Yves saint Laurent tribute sandals ...which are gold wedges with straps' .I put on cherry red lipstick and gold eye shadow with not too heavy not too light eye liner .I put on a good bit of mascara and peach blush .I sighed as I decided what to do on my hair ,I brushed my hair to the right side and let it fall in waves' .I put on a golden heart necklace ,golden hoop earrings and I grabbed a black handbag with gold hearts on the zips ,my hand bag also said Rose in glittery gold letters in wavy writing .I like gold . I'm ready !

BellPov:

Oh god I'm so nervous ...I think I'm going to throw up I ignored the nausea .I ran down the stairs and made a fry up breakfast for me and my dad .I'm Bella Swan and my dad's the police chief of Forks ,who just so happens to not be able to cook for his life. If it wasn't for grandma Swan's teaching we would be eating fast food every day. I know what you're thinking where is your mum she ran out on my dad not long after I was born ,I don't know Renee that much, so I'll leave that subject .I'm nervous for today because it's the start of my senior year ,I won't be going through it alone though I will be with Alice, Emmett and Edward ,the Cullens and Rosalie and Jasper the hales .Alice and Rosalie are my best friends Rosalie looks like she stepped out of a magazine and Alice is tiny and petite with short hair that makes you think of a pixie. Alice is the sister of Edward and Emmett and Rosalie is the twin of Jasper. Jasper is very handsome with honey blonde hair and very fit ,he is kind and considerate he has a Texas accent because he spends a lot of time with his grandma and grandpa Whitlock every summer(his moms parents) .Emmett is very tall and muscular with short kind of curly black hair and is the trouble maker of the group he is repeating his senior year but I secretly don't mind our group would be nothing without Emmett. Then there is Edward with his gorgeous all over the place bronze-red hair and deep emerald green eyes ,he loves books and is as quiet as me he also likes classical music how much more perfect could he get ...did I really just think that? I ate breakfast and went upstairs with the horrible task of picking something to wear. I chose a simple denim jeans ,plain blue cami and blue converse. I put light blue eye shadow on ,light black eyeliner, light mascara and really light blush .I put on pale pink lipstick too. I brushed my brown hair and left it down .Ready. I walked outside and into my trusty Chevy truck.I had a horrible feeling in my stomach.

EmPov:

After I woke my dear sister up ha-ha as if but still she is not a dear at all. I had eaten my breakfast so I went to get dressed I put on a blue shirt ,jeans and trainers. I walked back down and waited for Alice to come down and finish her breakfast before we went to school she came down looking completely transformed from the bed-head to something off a runway .I chuckled my sister the fashionista .Back to me you see this year means a lot to me I failed my parents last year and I need to make it up to them …Even if it means studying .

Edpov:

I finished munching my toast and put my plate in the dishwasher .I had gotten up early to get dressed so I was ready I went upstairs to listen to music for five minutes and came back down. Emmett and Alice were ready to go so we piled into my Volvo and off we went.

JasPov:

I got up got dressed ,ate, washed and was ready to go ,this was my year and I wanted the best start to it .Rose came down and we left the house in her BMW M3 Convertible.


	2. Renee?

BellPov:

I parked my Chevy in my usual space and hopped out of my car .I turned my head toward the entrance of the school and saw the familiar Volvo drive in I waved and kept walking which caused me to lose my footing and fall on my ass .Edward hopped out of the car as soon as it was parked straight away, he was always there for me he was my secret best friend. He helped me up and then inspected me for injuries .I told him I was fine and gave him a hug ,I heard a booming laughter and a high pitched fit of giggling ,I turned to see Emmett and Alice smiling and not succeeding to contain their laughter even though they were desperately trying to. Rolling my eyes I walked cautiously over careful not to fall and got one of Emmett's bear hugs suffocated myself and found it difficult to breathe for a few seconds after then proceeded to hug Alice who was waiting patiently just standing there with her arms open.

3rdpov:

*Vroooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooom muffled screaming and tyre screeching*was all anyone could hear .The whole school probably turned around to see what was going on ,Rosalie came speeding into school driving like a mad woman and poor Jasper looked terrified in the passenger seat and looked green ,wouldn't be surprised if he felt nauseous. "Rose slow down for god sakes are you tryin' to kill us "Jasper screamed unable to hide his feelings much longer. "Relax Jas were here and look we are earlier than usual "she stated calmly. "Well if you had drove the normal way we would have gotten here on time and without the increased risk of crashing! ", he screamed. "Well the normal way isn't fun is it? "She questioned. "No but it's safer "he pointed out. Rose parked the car in her usual space and ran out to hug everyone excitedly.

RosePOV:

I hugged everyone and when I had got to Emmett, I might have hugged him longer than necessary .I didn't care though maybe he would catch on but of course he just states "Wow Rose you must be excited for senior year this is the longest you have ever hugged someone, are you that excited or are you just sick because last time I checked you hated hugs?". I sighed and said "No I'm just really excited", "Well now I don't buy it because you don't sound excited …."he rambled on but I shut him off, if it wasn't obvious I am highly irritated right now "Just shut up Emmett "I said coldly ."Um okay "he said but I caught him whispering to the others "What's with the mood swings?".When we got our new schedules we went our separate ways, I walked off to history. I hate history what's the point on learning something that happened ages ago when we could learn something useful...Maybe this is a good time for a nap.

Edpov:

I didn't want to be seen with them any longer so I ran to Math straight away ,don't get me wrong I love my friends and siblings but I also value my reputation too they understand anyway .I sat through Math but couldn't concentrate with one of the wannabe bitches looking at me like I was some sort of dessert .The bitches are the name our group gave to Irina, Jane and Kate as well as the wannabes Jessica and Lauren and let's not forget the Queen bitch Tanya .They all sort of have the same stare like I'm the most gorgeous cake in the world except Jessica's is plain creepy .I looked at the clock still another twenty minutes to go I sighed and gave myself a pep talk, I can do this I can do this .I glanced at Jessica once more I can't do this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AT LUNCH ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I left my last class before lunch which was Science and walked to the cafeteria .I took a tray and grabbed Chicken Tikka with salad on the side, I saw Emmett and the others in deep conversation and headed towards them but a guy named Connor from the popular table called me over .I smiled sadly at my real friends and walked over to Connor."Hey man, how's it going?" I asked trying to start a conversation .This will be a long year.

BellPov:

The day went super quick and it was a pretty good one too besides Edward not sitting with us ,but I shouldn't be surprised he did that all the time last year .The drive home was quick and as I pulled in I noticed a unfamiliar car in the drive .I couldn't help but wonder who it belonged to. It was a Mercedes so it isn't Charlie's .I also noticed Charlie's police cruiser in the drive .I walked inside and could here Charlie talking to a woman in the kitchen. "I want to see her Charlie "she said. "You don't deserve to see her where have you been the last eighteen years of her life?" he questioned he sounded angry. "I thought about her all the time Charlie "she protested." No you didn't ,you can't think of anyone else but yourself you came back when it suited you, you left me and her eighteen years ago and just came back with no regard for Bella's feelings "he spat .I grew tired of listening from the hall and walked in to the kitchen. When I walked in I saw a woman with the same colour eyes and hair as me. She noticed me and started talking to me so fast that it all came out barely understandable but I heard every word "Bella? Oh my you're all grown up! Bella I don't know if you recognise me, you probably don't but baby I'm your mom".

"Renee?"

**A/N:** **Well** **Renee** **is a bitch** **ain't she?** **Anyway** **what will ****Bella do?** **Find out in chapter three!** **I will post a chapter every secound day so look out for updates** **.If you have any ideas for the story please let me know and don't forget to review!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**TheIrishPixie (Katie)**


	3. Tears lead to Revenge

BellPov:

"Renee?", I choked ,that's all I could say .I didn't know whether to feel angry, happy ,sad or overwhelmed. I chose a mix of angry and overwhelmed .I looked at my dad who looked distraught and then at my mother who was just sitting there taking everything in wondering what my reaction would be like. I looked straight at her ,then turned around and left my house ignoring both their pleas to come back slamming the door behind me. I opened the door to my truck and hopped in ignoring the tears dripping down my face. I pulled out of the driveway and left for the Cullen's place .I arrived at the brown dirt road that led to their house .I turned up the road and continued straight on the mucky road. Not long after I arrived at the beautiful white mansion .

Edpov:

I heard a soft knock on the door, I got up from the comfort of my couch and opened the door .I was shocked to say the least to see Bella sobbing on my front porch .I lead her inside and shut the door behind her .She walked into the living room and sat on the couch as if she was in deep thought. I wanted to say something but she seemed to be lost in thought so I sat patiently waiting for her to speak. After a while she looked at me .She took a deep shaky breath "Did I do the right thing ?",she asked tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Well what happened ?" I asked softly she was about to reply when I heard the front door bust open and Rosalie's voice shout out" were home". Emmett and Alice ran down the ..Several flights of stairs to see what was going on while I walked out of the living room ."You don't live here ",I pointed out .Jasper chuckled "We are over here so much we do practically live here ".I couldn't argue it was true. "I saw Bella's truck outside ,is she here? Rosalie asked curiously .You see Bella usually doesn't get here until after she has had dinner with her dad, so it's an unusual time for Bells to be here .I pointed to the sitting room .We all walked in and the minute they saw Bella their facial expressions turned to concern…except for Rosalie's hers was anger. "Who did this to you ?"She asked softly though her features still showed anger .Rosalie had a soft spot for both Bella and Alice .Let's say whoever did this to Bella had just made their way on Rosalie's list.

RosePOV:

Whoever did this to Bella will pay, I will make sure of that. "I came home from school and long story short my mom was in my kitchen", Bella said through sniffles ."You're mom ,didn't she run out on you and your dad", I asked already furious."Y-yeah she did. I didn't know what to do so I ran out and drove here "she said.

Hmm now I just need to find a way to make this bitch pay for hurting Bella.

A/n : Sorry about the short chapter but I have been really busy .Also yes Rosalie will do something to get Renee back, but I want you guys to choose what she does so please review the story and tell me what you think she should do. In the next chapter there will be Bella and Edward fluff after all who's going to comfort Bella other than Edward. I am not going to rush into their relationship either but it WILL happen!


	4. Revenge is sweet

**JasPov**:

Bella had left around two hours ago, after she called her dad to see if her mom was still in her house. Renee wasn't there so she went home.

I felt terrible for her. She really looked upset after finding out her mom was back.

"Wow, its cold." I say to myself as I stand with my sister in the darkness of the forest surrounding the Cullen's home. I check my phone. It's midnight.

Why am I here? I don't know.

Five minutes later Emmett, Alice and Edward appear through the trees, appearing just as confused as I was. They were sending me and Rose a 'What's going on?' look. I don't blame em'. I love my sister to death, but sometimes, her personality and wild antics can be just a bit too much.

Rose speaks to them first. "Jeez guys don't look guilty. We haven't done anything… yet."

"So what is this master plan of yours Rose that we have to come out here at the middle of the night for?" Edward asked, trying to sound intimidating while eyeing her skeptically.

Rose narrows her eyes, probably sizing him up. Bad move Eddie.

"Calm down Edward. Wouldn't want you straining yourself during your period, do we now?" Rosalie responded nonchalantly. All you could hear was Emmett's resounding laughter and Alice coughing, probably trying to hide her giggles.

Edward turned a shade a shade of pink that even I could see in the dim moonlight. Rose must have hit a nerve.

"Just get on with it Rose." Edward replied lamely.

"Thank you!" Rose responded excitedly. "As you know, our dear friend Bella is upset, and who's the reason behind it? Her good for nothing mom."

"The plan is simple. We are just going to spray paint a note on her garage door" she takes a deep breath before continuing. "–And maybe key her car."

"Are you crazy?!"Edward bursts out angrily.

"Look it's all planned out ..." but Edward cuts her off.

"We could get arrested!" Edward responded.

"Eddie, take a chill pill. It's not that bad as it seems." Rose defended herself.

Edward scoffed "Just do whatever you want Rose. I'm going home".

Alice, who had surprisingly said nothing from the start, turns around and follows suit with her brother.

"Ali, where are you going?" Rose asked confused.

Alice sighed in frustration. "Home Rose. Home." she yelled back without even turning around.

"What about you Jas? Are you in?" Rose turned to me.

I stared at the ground.

"Well?" Rose insisted.

I finally look her in the eye and manage a "Goodnight Rose" before I walked away.

**RosePOV**:

I watched Jasper as he left till I realized Emmett was still there with me.

I turned to him and asked "You in?"

He smirked at me. "Lead the way beauty queen."

I chuckled. "Good, but first we'll need equipment" I said while thinking.

He smiled, "Hold that thought." he said while running off.

I walked up to where Emmett's jeep was parked and slid into the passenger seat. I saw Emmett's outline in the dark. He slid into the driver's seat and grinned at me while he showed me a bag filled with a couple cans of spray paint, rolls of toilet paper, and two flash lights.

"Consider this my contribution to the cause." He said with a wink. I smiled back. This guy was amazing.

"I was going to do something about Bella's mom anyway before this meeting. No one messes with Bells, without having to answer to me." Emmett announced proudly.

"So where is her house?" He asked me.

"Drive straight up the road her, her house is the first house to your left", I said.

"Wow Rose, I never thought you were such a stalker." he said half laughing.

"Who said I wasn't..."I said in a mystical voice, for the added dramatic effect.

He pulled in behind the hedge just before the driveway to her house.

He takes the key out of the ignition before turning to look at me and flash he dimpled grin.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you Hale."

I smiled before hopping out of the car and closing the passenger door.

I giggle mischievously. "You have no idea."

**EmPov**:

I grab a flash light out of the bag and turned it on before grabbing the bag which held the rest of the stuff.

With Rose leading the way, we crept to the metal garage door of the Dwyer residence. Rose took out a can of red spray paint and started to spell out the word 'Bitch' in big letters.

I chuckled. Rose will be Rose.

Of course the unlucky woman had left her car in the drive instead of her garage, so we took advantage of it to key the car door. I grabbed the toilet paper next and began throwing it over the roof and her trees.

Ten minutes later after taking a moment to admire our handiwork, I noticed a light turn on in an upstairs window so I nudged Rose and we ran back to the Jeep and drove off.

It wasn't long before we were driving back to Rose's house while laughing all the way there.

I turned to look at Rose for a moment after calming down a bit from laughing and stared in awe.

Her beautiful crystalline blue eyes in the moonlight were just breathtaking. Then again everything about her is just beautiful. Her face, her smile and her hair, not to mention her body.

"Beautiful", I breathed without realizing it.

In that exact moment Rose meets my stare with a smirk on face.

Shit I been caught staring.

I shifted my gaze quickly to the road and blushed. Yes, I Emmett McCarthy Cullen blushed. I didn't look at her again for the duration of the drive until I pulled up outside her house.

We sat in silence before she finally turned to me. "Thanks for coming with me. You make a henchman." She finished with a smile.

Before I could come up with a witty comeback to her last comment, her lips comes crashing on to mine.

For a moment I was too stunned to comprehend what was happening, till I felt my lips mold into and sync with hers. We made out for a solid five minutes before the need to breathe rose. We were both panting, as I stared at her with a lazy grin.

"I'll call you later." I tell her before planting a chaste kiss on her lips one last time.

She blushed while she sent me a goofy grin. Rose hopped off the Jeep, closed the passenger door and made her way to her door.

Rose stopped for a moment before turning around to blow me a quick kiss and walked inside her house, closing the door behind her.

I just sat there trying to absorb what just happened moments ago… I just kissed Rosalie Hale… wait scratch that, Rosalie Hale kissed me!

Suddenly I felt elated that all I could picture was her perfect face.

I caught a shadow move around Rose's living room window. I saw Jasper smirking back at me before closing the curtain.

I sped to my house before my parents noticed my absence.

I entered my house with the biggest love struck grin on my face.

Alice looked up at me from the couch with a knowing look, "What happened?"

Jasper probably filled her in.

I realized she was obviously waiting for an answer since she paused the movie she was watching.

"Shit happened, little sis." I respond to her with a rather cryptic response and a mischievous grin as I descend down stairs to my room.

I pillow flew inches behind my head before I closed the door.

Yeah. Tonight was definitely a night to remember.

_**A/n: Ha-ha they kissed go on Emmett and Rosalie fans do your happy dance! Their relationship**_ _**kicks off from here on out. Also special thanks to:**_

_**anabananaluv**_

_**Laughalways-loveforever**_

_**ObsessedwithTwilight612**_

_**RoseNEmmettForever**_

_**twilightrose711**_

_**Vampirelover20**_

_**And any guests out there for following the story and people that haven't logged on yet still take the time to read.**_

_**Another thanks to for adding it to your favorites:**_

_**Laughalways-loveforever**_

_**RoseNEmmettForever**_

_**Vampirelover2012**_

_**And an extra special thanks to**_

_**ObsessedwithTwilight612**_

_**And an extra extra special thanks to:**_

_**The Empath for being my Beta! **_

_**So basically thanks in general for supporting the story and don't forget to review!**_

_**TheIrishPixie-(Katie)**_


	5. You guys are screwed !

BellPov:

I squint as I wake up to a bright light shining through the curtain of my window. It's coming from outside.

Ugh… It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks. I removed my duvet off me as I forced myself to get up. Time to get ready for school.

Then the events from yesterday begin to flash through my mind again.

I sighed. Of all times my mother could of strut back into my life, why now, why not eighteen years ago? I guess she wasn't bothered with the fact of abandoning her only child.

I had spent half of my life thinking the reason she didn't want me, but after yesterday I now must promise myself not to think about her, because in the end, she won't be worth my time.

Once I crawled lazily out of bed, I hear my father's muffled voice in the hallway even through my door. I walked to my door and cracked it open. Charlie stands in the middle of the small hallway holding the house small phone intently on his ear. His back is to me so he can't see me.

"Bella had nothing to do with this Renee!" He half yelled to the phone in his hand.

I could faintly hear a buzz in response coming from the phone.

"Look Renee unlike you, I know our daughter and she wouldn't do something like this."He responded heatedly before he finally hung up.

Charlie then slammed the phone back in its place on the modem. He scratches the back of his head and sighs.

When he begins to turn around I quickly close the door. I wouldn't want him to know I was eavesdropping.

I wonder what they were talking on the phone that Charlie had to raise his voice, and defend me.

I proceeded to get ready for school, dressing myself in a white thermal and a pair of black fitted jeans, with a pair of converse and my new brown leather bomber jacket. The jacket was a gift from Alice in attempt to liven up my dull wardrobe. For once the jacket fitted my mood, determined. I fixed some light make-up on my complexion before I swept my hair up into a semi-messy bun. I grabbed my pair of aviators and slipped them on the top of my head, to complete the casual yet tough look. Who am I kidding, I can't pass for tough for the life of me.

I go downstairs to make breakfast. Charlie is already sitting down in his chair drinking coffee while reading the morning newspaper. I grabbed the milk out of the fridge and the cereal out of the top cabinet. When I go to get a bowl and a spoon, that's when Charlie decides to speak.

"Sleep well Bells?" He asked in his gruff voice.

"Yep. You want anything with your coffee dad?" I ask then.

He sighed before he finally looked up from his paper.

"Bells, Renee's car was keyed last night, along with a rather vulgar message spray painted on her garage door and some serious vandalism thrown across the front of the house. I'm not accusing you of anything, but by any chance do you have a lead on who would have done this?"

I stared at him shell shocked.

"Wow. I really don't know what to say dad other than I had nothing to do with this. I don't know who would have done it either to be honest." I replied sincerely.

"Don't worry about it then. I'll get this sorted out soon." He finished before he continued to sip at is coffee and read his paper.

I quickly trudged to retrieve my bag off the couch before hurrying out of the house. That's when it hit me.

I thought back to whom I had told about my mom yesterday. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Edward. Could it have been one of them…?Then I remembered Rosalie's behavior during my outburst.

Noo…Damn it Rose.

But she couldn't have done the job on her own. She must have had at least one other person with her.

Jasper possibly. Not Alice because even she knows that's going too far. So if it wasn't Alice then it wasn't Jasper either. Edward no, he wouldn't stoop to Rosalie's ways, and Emmett would do anything as long it involved Rose and causing destruction.

Yep, I have my two suspects. But why?!

"Breather Swan. Breathe." I say to myself as I inhale and exhale to relax.

I got into my truck and soon I was driving down the highway to school. The radio was turned up on high. The bass of the indie song that played relaxed my nerves, but my relaxation didn't last for long as I reached the school parking lot.

Everyone stood around Emmett's Jeep. Great I have them cornered.

I may not be entirely happy with what my friends did, but like I said their friends so I must warn them.

JasPov:

"What are you listening to Alice?" I asked my Alice- Whoa where that come from, I meant Alice. Alice who's not mine. Ahem.

Alice is sitting on the foot step of her brothers Jeep with small pink ear buds stuck in her ears, buzzing whatever song that's she's humming.

I listen closely, and then find myself singing along.

"I dare you to let me be your, one and only."

"Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms." Alice sings along, oblivious to me next to her.

I grin as continue. "So come on and give me a chance. To prove that I'm the one who can."

"Walk that mile until the end starts." Alice finishes.

"Wow Alice, never took you for a singer." I speak loudly into her when I take out her ear bud.

"Damn it Jasper!" She squealed out of her daze.

I chuckled at Alice's lame attempt to shove. That is when I notice my sister and Emmett talking. She was smiling at something Emmett said.

I walk up to them.

"Treat her right Em." I said to Emmett with a huge grin on my face. That is when I notice someone walking up to us.

"Hey Bella." Emmett is the one who acknowledges here first.

"Cut with the crap Emmett! I know you do it. You too Rose." Bella said with a nasty edge to it, I almost believed her to be really pissed at them. Almost.

"Calm down Bella." Rose spoke calmly to Bella.

"She called! She called!" Bella kept going.

"What are you talking about Bella? Who did she call?" Emmett asked confused.

"Renee called Charlie." Bella said.

I froze. Emmett on the other hand was still confused.

"Why would she call Charlie?" Emmett scoffed.

Rose huffed. "Charlie's a cop idiot."

I finally said. "You guys are screwed." Before heading off to first period with Alice.

_**A/N: I know it's short but I have had a lot to do the past few days. Yikes the cops are getting involved uh oh!**_

_**Thanks again for your continued support and again an extra special thanks to my amazing Beta!**_


End file.
